If you were me
by Peacheh-Kate
Summary: ...would you feel the same? Ziva and Tony get seperated from Gibbs and Tim. Emotions run riot as each pair believe the others are dead.
1. Simpleton

**Chapter One**

The case had started simple enough, two dead marines, both shot. Three bullets two in the heart one in the head. Execution style, they had managed to track down the killer and he was sitting in interrogation. He had ties to a terrorist cell working out of DC to try to take down the Navy from the inside out; they were now working on tracking down all the members of the terror cell who had joined the Navy. It was made difficult by the fact most of the terrorists had converted to terrorism after being Navy for several years. They could cover their backs.

The sun had long since set when they finally got a lead, Gibbs had vanished from the bullpen leaving Tony, Tim and Ziva to work. Gibbs stormed back in to the bullpen from the back elevator, indicating he had most likely been down with Abby or Ducky or both. He yelled at his team to gear up and they did instantly grabbing their weapons and bags and running behind him to the elevator. The trip to the car park was silent, albeit filled with tension. It was a Saturday night and this case had gone on for far too long. The only thing Gibbs said regarding their trip was an address and that it was the place their murderer had visited over ten times in a week. Relatively simple, except it was an old warehouse, always suspicious.

Gibbs leapt in to his car and Tony climbed in to the passenger seat next to him. Ziva and Tim got in to the back of the car. They exchanged slightly nervous glances before turning their faces forwards as Gibbs peeled out of the parking lot. The team began to get ready for whatever was about to happen. McGee supplied them with earwigs so they could keep in contact easily. They pulled on Kevlar vest in the car and made sure their weapons were loaded and secure. They were silent as they quickly prepared themselves for whatever may happen.

Tim and Ziva could feel Gibbs frustration with this case. It was radiating off him. It didn't take long for the tension to build up to the point that Tony started cracking jokes. The case had affected Gibbs, it was a major problem and Ziva knew that the director had been adding to his pressure to get it resolved quickly. He was a marine, in and out and a case like this was bound to pull his strings. Tony's musings where not helping as Gibbs swerved the car around a corner so violently it tipped on to two wheels. The three passengers quickly steadied themselves as the car slowly righted itself and straightened up to continue its journey.

Lucky for Tony, who was practically sat on death row, they had reached the place Gibbs had been neurotically driving too. Gibbs climbed out of the car and pulled out his gun. The rest of the team followed his lead and walked behind their boss to the wall of the warehouse, keeping their back's securely against the cold brickwork. Gibbs and Tim were at one side of a door and Ziva and Tim were at the other side. Ziva and Gibbs flanked the door, he gave the order for Tim and Tony to go around the building, there was always a back door. They did so, quickly heading right and along the wall leaving Ziva and Gibbs at the door. Ziva heard Tony's voice in her ear telling her that he had found the door.

Gibbs gave her the signal and she moved back slightly pointing her gun at the edge of the door. Gibbs readied himself before kicking the door in. She heard the sounds of Tony doing similar elsewhere. She took a step forwards and pointed her gun in to the room scanning it quickly. She took inventory, seven men, all armed and all aiming her way. One, two three bullets flew towards her and she immediately retaliated hitting two and narrowly missing a third. She took cover outside the building again and glanced towards Gibbs telling him how many men there was.

They both stepped forwards in to the doorway and fired.

Around the back of the building, Tony and Tim had kicked their way in to an empty room. They quickly made their way across it to a second door; Tony readied himself to kick it in, Tim by his side. A few seconds later and the door had flown open Tony had heard the gunshots earlier and was prepared to shoot immediately. A man just inside the door raised a gun to him but Tony had already shot him down. He walked further in to the room and shot several times before a shower of bullets were sent back at him. He took cover behind some type of old machinery. He saw Tim out of the corner of his eye near the doorway; he was sporadically firing at the men and taking cover.

Tony took in a deep breath and dove out of his hiding spot, pointing his gun towards the nearest man and firing, he hit the floor and Tony shot again taking down two more. He quietly talked in to his microphone, asking McGee is he could make out how many men there are in the room. The response wasn't appreciated, 'More than twenty… Plus about six or so that are dead.' Tony groaned and tried his microphone again trying to contact Gibbs and Ziva. He didn't receive an answer and assumed they were too busy to have a chat to him. Tony crept along the edge of the machinery and took cover at the other end.

He had a much better shot from here and managed to take out at least another five men before any managed to return fire on him. He told McGee he had taken some down and had a similar reply from McGee. Between them they were quickly making light work of this terror cell.

"Hey and they haven't even tried to blow us up yet, some terror cell." Tony mocked, taking another three shots before hiding back behind his now favourite type of machine. Even though he still couldn't tell what it actually was. He heard noise coming from the far side of the room and panicked, maybe they did have a bomb? He poked his out and realised that half of the terrorist had turned their backs and were raining bullets on the other side of the room. Gibbs and Ziva. Tony took another few shots. Within a few minutes the team had successfully managed to clear out the room and had split up once more to scour the rest of the warehouse.

"I hope that McGee can find some damn list on one of those laptops, if we don't have a list of members then Gibbs is probably going to go around and shoot the entire Navy himself."

"That would be defeating the purpose of saving the Navy Tony, by shooting it." Ziva replied as she glanced in one of the dozens of rooms leading off from the large central one that the team had regrouped in. Gibbs and Tim had gone off elsewhere to check the building out. They walked in to one of the rooms and scanned it quickly. It was empty, but the two walked in and looked around thoroughly. When Ziva shouted Tony's name he assumed she had found something uninteresting. When he glanced over her shoulder he did in fact see nothing. He glanced at her and she smiled at him, he followed his glance with a cock of his head and raised eyebrows. She sighed and pulled him back.

She pulled out her knife and inserted it into the gap between two of the floorboards as she wriggled it up and down and square of the floor jiggled with her actions. She wedged it up enough to get her fingers under the gap and she pulled it open fully. A trapdoor. She turned and glanced at Tony he nodded in approval. She saw him lift his sleeve up to talk to Gibbs and fill him in, when he looked down he noticed that Ziva had submerged herself half way in to the trapdoor and a few seconds later she had disappeared. Tony quickly followed dropping himself in to the small hole and vanishing after Ziva.

Ziva pulled out her torch and flicked it on it she already had her gun out and pointed around the room, or rather tunnel. When she noticed Tony was going to follow her she moved a few feet in to the tunnel. She turned around and nodded down the tunnel he flicked his own torch on and nodded. The two began to walk cautiously down the tunnel glancing around at everywhere they went. They were unaware but Gibbs had been regularly yelling in to his microphone for the past two minutes trying to get them out of the tunnel, they were either out of range, or the tunnel was masking their signal. Either way, they did hear and feel the ricochet from the explosion from behind them.


	2. Patience

_I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter... If I was DPB would I have called myself Peacheh-Kate??? No I don't think so. Unless I was trying to throw you all off my scent. If I was famous I would totally call myself utterly random. PeachyKeen is the 'username' of the minute. Not sure why... Anyway..._

_On with the Zibbs-fest. =] (P.S. Vance might be mentioned somewhere in this story, but I'm not sure because I was writing two at the same time, literally, I was writing this and then skipping off to the other window and writing a para of something else.) SO Warning for those who don't know who Vance is ... Go watch the show. Then come back. And leave me a loverly review. [Not a typo, it's how it came out when I read that sentence aloud so I edited it lol]_

* * *

Chapter Two

Tony dove forwards and knocked Ziva off of her feet. She landed on her front; Tony lay on top of her. Several rocks from the surrounding walls of the tunnel bounced around them, Ziva felt Tony grabbing her wrist and yanking her upright and running down the tunnel. They got so far and then stopped the tunnel seemingly more secure. They both turned and looked back down the tunnel the light from both of their torches lighting far enough down to see that it had caved in. Ziva groaned and let her torch carrying hand fall to her side, the light casting a small circle on the floor next to her foot.

"We are stuck…" Tony observed she rolled her eyes before the realisation caught up with her.

"That was a bomb, if Gibbs had known he would have warned us, yes? What if he didn't know, the explosion would have killed him, and Tim both of them." Ziva spoke at a rapid pace she was half tempted to run back down the tunnel and try to dig her way out to find out if they were alive. She knew it would be futile. She glanced at Tony who seemed to be having the same thoughts. She took in a deep breath and turned on her heel. Turned her back on the way towards Gibbs. She began to walk down the tunnel the way they were originally walking.

Tony eventually did similar, the pair walked in silence not knowing where they were going to come out but neither caring. Their thoughts were both with their co-workers and the lack of communication they had with them. They both disliked the not knowing, like walking in to a room unprepared. It may be a group of terrorists, a bomb, or a lion. They walked quietly for at least half an hour before Ziva stopped abruptly, she also switched her torch off. Tony almost walked in to her but he managed to stop himself in time. He flicked his torch off as well and placed a hand on her arm in question. She took a tentative step backwards and turned to Tony.

"Voices." She whispered and Tony took a step around her and strained his ears. Sure enough he could hear the faint noise of people talking floating toward them. He began to walk forward tentatively so as to make as little noise as possible. Ziva followed behind, making even less noise. After a couple of minutes it was Tony's turn to stop abruptly. He flung out an arm and Ziva stopped dead too. Tony pressed himself against the wall of the tunnel and Ziva did similar. He turned his head towards her and could see she looked confused. The further along the tunnel they got the stronger the voices got. Tony had managed to deduce it was not English but didn't have the patience to get Ziva to translate it.

"The tunnel turns, 90 to the left. There is light at the end." He couldn't help but smile at the stupidity of his comment. "No pun intended but if we go there we will be going towards the light. I caught a brief glimpse of guns and not much else." Ziva nodded before glancing back the way they had come from.

"Great, we either get shot at or go back and die from starvation. This is not my day." She quietly ranted. The two slowly made their way further back down the tunnel where they sat far enough away to be out of sight. Close enough that they could hear the distant rumble of voices. Ziva pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, her gun pointing towards the voices just in case. Tony was seated opposite her he was watching the tunnel as was Ziva.

"What do we do?" Ziva asked after a while.

"Wait? Gibbs'll find us, Gibbs always finds us." Tony replied.

"We can't just wait, he might have been in the warehouse, and what do we do then? Nobody else knows where we are, it'll take days to get through all of that rubble. Identifying the bodies and then to get to the point where they can FIND the trap door. They may never do if the tunnel has caved in. We are going to be stuck down here forever waiting for Gibbs to arrive. We might as just shoot ourselves and meet him in heaven."

"Calm down Ziva." He commented. "We'll find a way out, okay. We'll just think about it, think of a plan."

"We should see if we can get a decent view of what's happening down at the end of this tunnel and if we can sneak out. No points starting a fire fight if we can just sneak out. I'll go, you wait here I won't be long." She quickly and quietly vanished down the tunnel before Tony could comment. He just watched her sneak away from sight down the dark tunnel.

Ziva crept silently towards the edge of the tunnel, pausing every few minutes to ensure that she was being deathly quiet. She eventually reached the edge of the tunnel and slowly flattening herself against the wall again, removed a small compact mirror from her pocket. She flipped it open and carefully and slowly held it up and directed it so she could see around the corner. Two men, talking in hushed tones. She flicked the mirror lightly angling it to take in another portion of the room; her heart jumped lightly, stairs.

She went through all of what she could see before heading back down the tunnel as silently as she had walked up it to find Tony waiting for her. Exactly where she left him. She crouched down next to him and told him everything she had seen. They quickly formulated a plan and walked slowly down the tunnel to be closer to the voices. They waited for at least an hour before they heard the creek of stairs and then the sounds of a door overhead clanging shut. Ziva whipped out her mirror and scanned the area before peeking her head around and making sure it was clear. She then signalled to Tony and the two crept around the corner.

The room was like a bulb shape, extended off the tunnel. There was a small round table situated on the floor with three spindly chairs around it. Two had been previously occupied as Ziva had seen. They walked around the table and took in everything about the room, Ziva pocketed several pieces of paper that had been laid out on the table regardless of what was written on them. They then made their way to the staircase, looking underneath it to check and make sure it was clear. They slowly and cautiously crept up the staircase. They paused at the top and Tony pushed his ear against the door.

"Silent. Think they have left the area?" He whispered towards Ziva who shook her head but then shrugged and nodded towards the door indicating it was that or wait down here for somebody to come back. Tony pulled open the door and darted inside his gun clutched in his hand. Ziva followed him, luckily the room was deserted. The two glanced around and located the two doors leading off the room. They each strode to one and placed their ears against it. Ziva signalled to Tony to tell him it was quiet. Tony quietly half ran half shuffled towards her.

"Sounds like there are about twenty people behind the other door." He muttered as he got closer. Ziva pulled the door open and Tony pointed his gun in to the room. He muttered clear as he got further in. They scaled the room and then stood in the middle looking back into the previous room. There was only one door. Which meant that the way out was through all of those people. Ziva walked forwards and gently pushed the door closed and sat behind it. Tony frowned at her and she shrugged.

"I bet I can outlast them. Unless they have everything they need to survive they will have to leave eventually, and we'll follow." Tony nodded and sat down next to her. They sat and waited, eventually after several long hours heard the distant sounds of car engines starting up. Tony was the first out of his stupor. He leapt up eager to get out of the building. Ziva slowly followed suite, she pushed an ear to the door and figuring that the adjoining room was clear she opened the door a crack. She peered out to make sure and sure enough it was empty. She carefully stepped out and pulled her gun back out and walked towards the second door.

She pushed an ear to the door while Tony arrived behind her. She kept her ear there for at least thirty seconds before turning to Tony and shrugging. He did similar, another thirty seconds. He nodded and she pulled the door open while Tony pointed his gun in to the gap between door and wall. By the time the door had been pulled open fully Tony had already sent three bullets flying from his gun and received several back in retaliation. Ziva whipped around the door and began firing around at the men in the room, there was at least fifteen. The two stood at the doorway taking cover and simultaneously firing back at them.

It didn't take long for blood to be dripping on to the floor near the doorway. Tony and Ziva shared a concerned glance thinking that they were seriously screwed. The blood began to form a pool but the two NCIS agents kept shooting back, the injured party giving as good as they had gotten if not better.

* * *

_Back to my usual AN comments, I didn't have ANY on the previous chapter kinda makes me sad. Anyways hope you like it. Don't know where its going ... its a working progress oh and my first Zibbs fic. Some freaks over at CBS converted me... Although I still have to upload the sequel to my other fic which is Tiva and Jibbs and McAbby. You may have to forgive me on that one when it goes up. [And it will, one day. I solemly swear on ... er... DARK CHOCOLATE.]_


	3. Tunnel Time

_Hey there. Got another update for yah! Have fun _.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Gibbs heard Tony in his earpiece telling him that there was a secret tunnel, and that he and Ziva were going to go and check it out. Gibbs grunted in acknowledgement. He turned to Tim who was collected laptops and bagging them before taking them to the van, he told Tim to do so and then meet him in the room Tony and Ziva had just been in, Tim nodded before the two men split up. Gibbs walked towards the tunnel bearing room and Tim towards the exit.

Gibbs quickly made his way around and in to the room Tony and Ziva had last been in. He spotted the open trap door in the floor and rolled his eyes. He wasn't happy about them going down there and although he knew that they were both capable agents he still had a bad feeling. Regardless of what his feelings were he knew that Ziva would have gone there regardless, there were few things that actually scared her and a simple tunnel would not have stopped her.

Gibbs held the microphone on his sleeve up to his mouth and called Tony's name, he didn't get a reply. He tried again this time with Ziva's name. He sighed and walked around the room after a few minutes Tim reappeared in the doorway. He glanced over to Gibbs who looked slightly flustered, he asked him what was wrong and his boss turned around. Tim received the question, 'what is the range on the earwigs?' in return. Tim gave a simple reply, five miles. Gibbs frowned before clarifying the situation.

"I can't get in touch with them." He merely commented, he saw Tim fiddling with his own microphone before exiting the room. Gibbs let him wander, and a few minutes later had a voice in his ear, 'Boss?' it merely stated. "Yeah I can hear yah McGee."

"No, boss, I err think there's a bomb." Tim stated. Gibbs immediately appeared in the doorway to the room Tim was in. It was the last room the team had yet to check, it seemed to have slipped their mind after the trapdoor had been found. Gibbs muttered a simple order to Tim who immediately followed; both stumbled out of the building while trying to get a hold of Tony and Ziva. Still no luck. The pair had barely reached the car when the warehouse exploded.

Gibbs and Tim both hit the deck as debris flew around their bodies. Gibbs was the first to rise to his feet and by the time Tim had pulled himself up Gibbs was already half way back towards the warehouse. Tim ran after him and pulled his boss back. It was a reflex and he saw the fear and worries in his boss's eyes for that split second before he managed to mask it once more. Tim said nothing as Gibbs had ran back to the car. His erratic behaviour was more of a worry for Tim than the emotion in his eyes, Gibbs was always in control.

Gibbs and Tim were still sitting outside of the warehouse an hour later, the director had called Gibbs multiple times to the point in which he had thrown his phone in to the back of the car and left it there. The two were waiting for the bomb squad and fire squad to tell them something, anything. Gibbs had refused to leave the scene regardless of what Vance had told him. Tim had been trying to triangulate any form of signal from Tony or Ziva for the past hour. He had been so far unsuccessful. Gibbs had asked him numerous times if he had something and each time his reaction different, at first he was angry, but now he was sympathetic.

He was acting the same way he had when Kate had died, and Tim didn't know what to do. He felt like Gibbs gut was telling him their co-workers were dead. Tim didn't know how to react, after Kate's death Tony had managed to keep them together somehow. Tim wasn't in any position to hold Gibbs together, he didn't know him like Tony did. He wasn't Tony. Tim turned his attention back to the laptop and clicked a few buttons ensuring that the GPS search on Tony and Ziva's phones was working.

Gibbs glanced out across the remains of the warehouse, half had been left standing. The walls had stayed upright and even parts of the roof still remained in tact. The other half had not been so lucky, the bomb had been situated in such a spot that it had blown out an entire wall, the roof had caved in and so had several other walls. The wall that had collapsed was directly over the tunnel that his team had gone through. He wondered if they had managed to evade the rubble or if they were now underneath it all. Had the tunnel with held under the power of the blast?

He knew if anybody could survive that blast it would be Ziva and Tony, they were quick thinkers and would have gotten out fast enough. He hoped. Tony might act stupid sometimes but he was the best agent Gibbs had, he had incredible potential. Gibbs had the uttermost faith in his abilities. Ziva was Ziva, he thought, she had spent the best part of her life in Mossad and knew bombs inside out. Literally. He took a deep breath and told himself they were fine, she was fine. Although he would never admit to himself the true roots of his worry.

Gibbs was busy talking to one of the bomb squad members when Tim let out a yell. Gibbs whipped his head around to see the agent frantically yelling at his boss while carrying his laptop back in to the car. Gibbs took this to mean he had found Tony and Ziva. He forgot entirely about the man he had been talking to and quickly dashed across the yard and dove in to the drivers seat of the car. He turned to McGee who responded by reeling off an address a few miles from them. Gibbs put the car in to gear and sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

The five minute car journey consisted of Tim explaining how one or both of them had to have gotten above ground again as their signals had reappeared on the GPS search. Tim could see the fear on Gibbs face when he had said, one or both. Tim could only see one signal, so he was sure one had survived but had no idea whether or not the second signal was too weak or damaged. Or non-existent, perhaps buried under a pile of rubble at the explosion site quickly disappearing in their rear view mirror. Tim took in a deep breath as Gibbs rounded a corner.

A black van peeled out past them from down a dirt road track. Two more vans followed it; Gibbs watched them for a few minutes in his rear view mirror before proceeding on to the dirt road track. As they neared a small white washed brick building they heard the distinct sounds of gunfire. Gibbs practically flew out of the car and ran towards a doorway. Tim followed swiftly on his heels. The nerves took hold for a fraction of a second, just long enough to compute they may find one or more dead agents on the other side of the door. Gibbs heeled the door in and the pair dashed in to the room taking out as many men as they could.

* * *

_Review? Love you forever! x_


	4. Love's Young Dream

_Chapter four my lovelies! Hope you enjoy it. I'm currently writing chapter five... I'm a bit slow. But yesterday I did start another fic which is ACTUALLY Tiva [I know right I can't make up my mind!] Anyway, that may go up one day. Maybe one day soon. But as most of you are Zibbs'ers it's really irrelevant! Going to stop rambling._

_All I own is ... not much actually but still. Not NCIS, if I did you just know I'd screw it up. [Obviously, one episode will have Ziva and Gibbs making out and the next Tony and Ziva... then maybe Abby and Gibbs, who knows!?]_

_Anyway, one with the show!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The fire fight was over in a matter of seconds. A fire in Gibbs had fuelled him through with passion. Tim himself had been intimidated by the vigour his boss had put in to taking down every man in that room. Tim had been barely allowed to shoot three of them; he hadn't reacted as fast as Gibbs. As the last man fell to the ground; dropping his weapon to his side as he did, so they heard a yell coming from somewhere to their left. Tony's voice sounded worried. Gibbs immediately ran towards it.

They ended up in another room, it had three doors leading off it, one of which being the one Gibbs had just emerged from. Just to the left of the doorway, in the corner Tony and Ziva were crouched. Gibbs immediately made a beeline for them, yelling at Tim to call a hospital as he did so. Tim who had yet to see what was happening merely pulled out his phone and followed his boss' orders. Gibbs however had crouched down next to Tony and Ziva.

Tony moved back slightly as he felt Gibbs approaching. Tony was kneeling next to Ziva who was seated in the corner; her eyes were closed until Gibbs had knelt down besides her. Tony had his hands pressed tightly over her shoulder. Blood was still seeping through his clutched fingers and already the front of her shirt was coated in the deep red substance. Gibbs carefully withdrew Tony's fingers from her wound and placed his own hands over it. Ziva opened her eyes at the change and gazed up at Gibbs.

"I thought you were dead." She muttered as she closed her eyes again. Gibbs didn't respond he just pushed his hands down a bit more on her shoulder, trying to ease the rate at which the blood was pouring out of the wound. Tony stood up and walked over to the doorway, leaving Gibbs and Ziva in the corner alone. He walked over to where Tim was stood and leaned on the door frame.

"EMT's are on their way." Tim commented. The two men were both watching wearily their boss and co-worker as one tried in vain to keep the other one awake, despite her obvious blood loss. The colour was slowly draining from her face. They watched as Gibbs spoke softly to her and encouraged her to reply to him. She gave up with words and began nodding or shaking her head.

"Tim?" Tony softly questioned, the older agent had a frown lightly placed on his forehead. "When the warehouse exploded, how did Gibbs react?"

"What do you mean? He tried to get back in, to get to you two." Tim answered a matching frown on his brow as well. Tony didn't reply he just silently stared at his boss and partner. In the distance a wail of a siren could be heard. Tony and Tim both darted out of the room to go and flag it down, to lead the Emergency Medical Technician's to Gibbs and Ziva.

Gibbs jumped in the back of the ambulance with Ziva the second she was in the back. He shouted back over his shoulder that Tim was to drive Tony to the hospital behind. He threw his car keys over his shoulder and Tim had to jump to catch them. The two men just stood there and watched as the ambulance sped away. It hadn't looked good, when the EMT's had arrived on the scene they had immediately began rushing around.

"When we were in the tunnel, Ziva seemed oddly anxious." Tony stated out of the blue, when the two men had just got in to the car. Tim glanced across at him. "She seemed almost scared, and when she heard the explosion, she didn't move. She just froze."

"People freeze Tony."

"Ziva doesn't, not like that. She could have been killed, I had to knock her out of the way and then drag her out of the way as the tunnel caved in." Tony stated. Tim remained silent for a long time. They pulled up outside of the hospital but neither unfastened their seatbelts. Neither made any attempt at moving. They were both staring off in to the distance and lost in their own thoughts, although they were remarkably similar.

"Gibbs was the same." Tim finally stuttered out. Tony looked at him in confusion. He blinked a few times to realise what Tim was referring to.

"He was the same?"

"He was desperate to get back in to the building, and had this look in his eye. One I haven't seen before, not from Gibbs. He was scared." Tim stated, before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. "Come on, I had better call Abby when I get inside."

Tony followed Tim's lead and vacated the car. The two walking in to the hospital waiting area. Tim quickly attracted a nurse and had her attending to Tony while he muttered something about a phone and vanished. Tony was escorted by a very pretty looking nurse to a small cubicle. He was told to sit and wait and after about three minutes of playful banter she left. Tim came back before a doctor or nurse arrived. He was looking incredibly flustered.

"Abby is on her way, but as I couldn't tell her how Ziva was she flipped. She kept asking how Gibbs was holding up…" Contemplating the boss' actions that day. Tony rolled his eyes and lay back on to his bed, stating how uncomfortable they actually are.

Gibbs buried his head in his hands. He had been banished from the room where Ziva lay. He kept looking up every time the doctors came out of the doors. Those double doors that led off down a corridor he wasn't allowed access to. That led to a room where Ziva was being worked upon. She was breathing when he left her. Breathing, but it was low and soft. She wasn't conscious either. The amount of blood she had lost was still on his hands, still covering his shirt. The blood on his hands had dried although he suspected he had left a trail of it to where he was sitting now.

He ran his hands through his hair before bringing them before his eyes. Red. Blood. Ziva's blood, he gulped before walking to the bathroom. He flipped the tap on and placed his hands beneath the steady stream of the water. He felt the water running over his hands; saw how the water running off his hands was a pink shade. He soaped his hands and rubbed them together roughly trying to remove any sign of blood from them. He placed his hands back under the stream of water. Washing away the red tinted soap suds.

When he left the bathroom several hand washes later he resumed his seat. A nurse came and walked over to him. He glanced at the clock over her head when he noticed her presence. It showed that Ziva had been separated from him, behind those doors for two hours. Two hours much too long, stitching up a hole in her body that should not have been there. The bullet proof vests needed to be improved he thought bitterly. The nurse smiled genuinely upon him as she caught his eyes. He half rose from his chair but she put a hand up and he stopped, collapsing back in to the moulded plastic.

"The doctor for Officer David came out while you were in the bathroom. He said that they will be a while yet, but that the bullet was removed successfully and barring any further complications she should recover completely. Although some nerve damage can't be detected for a while yet the doctors can't see any damage of that type. She will be in recovery within the hour. I'll take you to her when she is." The nurse smiled at him again before retreating back over to her station.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief and placed his head back in to his now clean hands. The relief that she should make a full recovery over whelming him.

* * *

_Review? I'd love you for it, and totally reply. I ALWAYS reply. Even if all I put is thanks lol. Speaking of which to those anonymous reviewers Thank you! unless you are mean, in which case you suck! Generally though, Thank you. Next time I update I wont drink so much coffee before hand. I feel like my author notes are disjointed... oh well. Thanks for reading._

_xxxxx Kate_


	5. Promises

_First off: Gabi, you're not mean! I mean flaming mean as opposed to critical. Critical is good! I always knew I should have taken English instead of science at college, my writing isn't all that good... but I love getting corrected. [I used to go overboard with commas... I try to stop that now thanks to fanfiction reviewers. So gotta love the critical.] _

_Thanks to my reviewers love you loads! I don't mind annonomous reviewers because just because they don't have an account doesn't mean they don't get a say! If you want a reply you might want to get an account though! Thanks MIJen and LuvZandT for the reviews though! xx_

_On with the show right??? [I was writing chapter six at three am last night... totally going to have to go and revise it now!] _.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Gibbs had been sat by Ziva's bed for twenty minutes before he heard familiar voices outside of the room. He let go of Ziva's hand and glanced around as Abby pushed the door open slowly. When she caught sight of Gibbs she ran towards him. He rose from his seat as Abby threw her arms around him. She was mumbling something in his ear but he couldn't make out the words it was more of a soft buzzing. She eventually let go of him and managed to claim his seat as her own. She practically kicked Gibbs out of her way as she grabbed Ziva's hand.

Gibbs walked towards Tony and Tim who had followed in to the cubicle. He muttered something about coffee and vanished from the room. He pulled the door closed behind him as he left. He made his way down the corridor, reliving his first impression of seeing her asleep in the bed. The nurse had told him that she had been given a sedative after trying to physically discharge herself by walking out. Gibbs had smiled lightly and muttered something about that sounding like Ziva. He was glad she had been kept in the hospital, but he wished she wasn't here at all.

He stood outside a coffee machine and resisted the urge to hit it. He was vaguely aware that Abby had given him a funny look when she walked in to the room. He had struggled to keep his emotions locked up after he saw the warehouse explode, knowing she was still in there. He had spent the day racing around with Tim, who wasn't a probationary agent anymore. He was a damn good agent, and Gibbs would expect him to have noticed his reckless behaviour. Tim and Abby were close; He would have been surprised if Tim didn't fill Abby in on his behaviour. Abby would have been able to figure it out.

Gibbs took a sip of the hospital coffee, it tasted like dish water. He swallowed a mouthful in the hopes it would help him regain some control. He sits down on a chair a few rooms down from Ziva's. He doesn't want to go back in just yet, let the rest of the team visit. He doubted she will be awake yet. The nurse had told him it will be anywhere between one to two hours. Gibbs guessed she will wake up in the next twenty minutes, just to prove everybody wrong. It was the sort of thing he would do. He smiled softly to himself as he remembered how Ziva had been the one person who could regain his memories after he got blown up.

He stood up and walked back to her hospital room. He gently pushed the door open to see Tony standing at the opposite side of the bed to which Abby was sitting. Tim was standing next to Abby, who seemed to be talking without breathing in true Abby fashion. Gibbs let the door swing to as he walked in to the room. He glanced at Tony who had a few cuts and bruises on his arms and a small gash on his head. He nodded to Tim and told him to take Tony home. The two men said their goodbyes to Ziva before leaving. He turned to Abby who broke eye contact with him and focussed on Ziva instead.

"I'm not leaving. She needs me here, they made me leave when you were in a coma Gibbs and I only agreed because I had buckets of evidence to run but I don't today so I'm not leaving okay?"

"Abby, you can't stay here all night."

"Somebody has to be here when she wakes up!" The young Goth pouted, and grasped Ziva's hand tighter. "I'm staying."

"Abs, I'll stay with her." He softly told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She grinned at him and looked away from Ziva's face.

"You love her?" She grinned evilly. Gibbs rolled his eyes; he had truly walked in to this conversation. He opted to play dumb.

"I love you all, in your own way."

"Even Tony?" Gibbs shrugged and she chuckled softly. "I mean you love love her, like in love with her. Timmy told me about you trying to run back in to the building."

"Abs, Tony and Ziva were in there, are you going to say I'm in love with DiNozzo next?"

"Tony isn't any good for you Gibbs, you and Ziva would be so cute together. Well maybe not cute but you're both tough and Ziva's an assassin and you were a sniper. You complete each other!" Gibbs took hold of Abby's hands and slowly managed to extract Ziva's hand from Abby's. He walked her towards the door as she kept talking. "I've seen the way you look at each other; you totally check each other out when the other one isn't looking. For being the all knowing Gibbs you must have noticed? What if she had died, Gibbs, what if and she'd never know that you love her and you'll never get to hear her tell you that she loves you too and…"

"Go home Abs." He had managed to get her on the other side of the door and had closed it. She stood on the other side of the door and pressed her ear against the door.

Gibbs silently moved back over to the bed and sat down. He was silent for at least ten minutes to make sure that Abby had gotten bored and finally left. He had heard a nurse outside and assumed that Abby had been ushered off the ward. He turned to look at Ziva, who was still lying on her back on the bed. Her hair was falling over the sheets and Gibbs was sorely tempted to run his fingers through it. He sighed lightly.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"A while, I was drifting in and out while you were here but when Abby tried to crush my fingers I had to wake up."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, she was still lying perfectly still on the bed, her eyes closed. The only thing moving was her lips. When he asked her how she was feeling she frowned slightly before answering.

"Would saying 'like I've been shot' suffice?"

"Not really, are you in pain?" At this question she cracked open one of her eyes and looked at him. His own eyes had flickered up and down her bed before settling back on her face. He smiled when he noticed she had opened an eye. "Well?" he reminded her of his question. She slowly shook her head before closing her eye again. The two sat in silence for another ten minutes.

"You should go home." Ziva finally spoke.

"I promised Abby I'd stay here all night."

"You said you'd be here when I woke up, I'm awake, and so you should go. You must be tired." It was indeed getting late; Gibbs had already managed to persuade the nurses that he could stay with her all night. He told them that he was her boss and she must therefore do exactly what he says.

"I'm staying Ziva."

"Fine, but can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything." Gibbs immediately said, before backtracking and realising that was probably not the best word to come out with, Ziva didn't seem to think anything of it.

"Talk to Abby, if she starts asking me if I'm in love with my boss I might not be able to control my actions. Especially if said boss is going to force me in to taking pain medication." She was starting to get a bit drowsy again, and her voice reflected that.

"Sure, now go to sleep." Gibbs replied, she mumbled a reply and wriggled slightly under her sheets. Gibbs waited for a few minutes before taking her hand in his again. He gently stroked his thumb over her hand. It was at least an hour before he began to feel truly sleepy himself. He tried to make himself more comfortable in the chair he was sitting in, after a while realised it was impossible. He rested his head on the top of Ziva's bed, keeping her hand clutched in his hand. He slowly dozed off to sleep, content that he was so close to his loved one.

* * *

_Aww 'loved one'. Aren't I soppy? I tend to impulse write and this is pretty much how it came out of my head... I totally know I should revise it better and do like drafts and things but I can never be bothered. I always end up losing the plot along the way if I do that lol. I'll have a go at writing a plan though... that might work right? I'm not sure how long this story is going to go on for. If anybody wants to see something specific happen let me know._

_xx Love Kate_


	6. He Loves Me

_Another chpater for you my lovelies. =D_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ziva awoke to a nurse prodding and poking at her shoulder, fiddling with the bandages. She opened her eyes and peered up at the woman, she was relatively old, frail almost. She had a gentle smile even when she didn't realise anybody was around. She watched as the woman looked up but not at Ziva, at Ziva's other side. Ziva followed her gaze and it was then that she noticed the unfamiliar hand clasped around her own, and then the grey haired head lying next to it. Ziva smiled as she realised he had stayed with her all night. The nurse had turned away and was taking notes on a chart.

Ziva lifted her free arm, the one that a bullet had torn through and gently stroked the top of Gibbs head. He didn't seem to wake up from her touch so she continued, slowly running her fingers through his hair. The nurse turned around at this point and noticed how Ziva was looking at Gibbs; she smiled even more broadly and then quietly crept out of the room. Ziva barely even noticed how she had vanished. She was focussed on her hand running through her boss' hair. She was well aware she was playing with fire.

He moved slightly and she immediately withdrew her hand and closed her eyes. She felt him move, his head lifted up from the mattress. His hand twitched in hers and he slowly withdrew it from her grasp. Her hand felt cold and lost without his hand in hers.

"I know you're awake, I don't sleep that heavily." He stated as if it was obvious. Anybody else would have assumed she was still sleeping, but she couldn't get much past Gibbs. She sighed and opened her eyes. She noticed he was smiling at her. She blinked a few times before focussing on his face more clearly. "Morning." He said relatively cheerily.

"Hey, what time is it?" Gibbs checked his watch and informed her it was a quarter past seven. "I'm surprised Abby hasn't turned up yet."

"How do you feel?" Gibbs asked he stood up and walked around her bed and leant near the window of her room. She highly suspected he was trying to keep his distance, the fact he was as far from her as possible was a small clue. She frowned slightly at his behaviour. One minute he was asleep and clutching her hand the next as far from her as possible.

"I've been better, I've been worse." She wrapped the tube of her drip around her finger and began to absently twist it around in circles. She wrapped it tighter around her finger in the silence surrounding them both. Neither knew what to say, they were not known for being able to coherently voice their thoughts. Ziva tugged slightly at the tubing, trying to unravel it from her finger. She tugged too hard and the needle came out of her arm. It dropped on to the floor and a trickle of blood came out of her arm where the needle had previously been. She glanced up to see Gibbs looking out the window.

"Gibbs, could you fetch a nurse?" She spoke calmly, still trying to unravel her finger from the tubing. He glanced up in panic to see that she had managed to pull out her drip. He silently walked across to her bed and leant over her to reach a button that went to the nurse's station. He untwisted the cord around her finger, his fingers making short work of the knotted tube. His hand grazed her's lightly and he dropped the tube on to the floor, having successfully untangled her.

"What seems to be the problem?" A cheerful male nurse said as he came in to the room. Ziva held up her arm and he rolled his eyes and went over to inspect the needle now on the floor. He pulled the entire saline bag off the hanger and replaced it. "You were nearly empty Miss David, is everything alright; can I do anything for you?" Ziva shook her head as he placed the fresh needle back in to her arm. He smiled before leaving the room again.

"Don't pull it out again, I'm going for coffee." Gibbs told her, glaring at her softly. She nodded and watched as he left the room. When the door closed behind him she dropped her head into the mattress and groaned loudly in frustration. She had no idea what was going on between them. She knew one thing; Gibbs was holding her hand when she woke up. She was running her fingers through his hair. Now, he was avoiding her like she was contagious. If she could only work out what she was feeling she would tell him.

"But I don't know how I feel." She muttered, speaking to the empty room.

Gibbs shut the door behind himself as he left the room. He wandered off in search of a decent cup of coffee; he opted to try the cafeteria two floors down. He slowly walked away from her room. He turned the first corner and hit the button for the lift. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. When the elevator arrived it was empty, he was thankful. He climbed in and hit the button. The doors closed and he immediately ran his hands over his face.

"What is going on with me?" He muttered in to the quiet metal box. He slammed his hand down on the emergency switch before punching the wall. He knew Abby had a point; he hadn't left the hospital since Ziva had been admitted. He had left her side twice since she was moved on to the ward. Who else would he do that for? He liked to believe he would do it for Abby, that he would do it for Tony or Tim. A voice in the back of his answered for him, and it sounded a lot like Abby.

'_It's because you love her.'_ The voice said, and Gibbs furrowed his brow. He loved them all didn't he? In their own special way they were each a part of his adoptive family. _'You're in love with Ziva.'_ The voice continued to talk to him so he flicked the elevator back on. He rode the rest of the journey trying to push thoughts of Ziva out of his mind. He began to think about coffee, wondering how bad it was going to be. It was an old trick, and it generally worked. Not this time though.

Abby threw some money at the cab driver as he pulled up outside of the hospital; her car had broke down again. She hobbled inside, her high platform boots restricting her from running. She knew what room Ziva was in and so she headed straight for the elevator. She pushed the button at least ten times before the elevator arrived. A young couple stepped out and Abby smiled at them, they smiled back politely and stepped out. Abby bobbed up and down as the lift rose up slowly. It stopped a floor before hers and a man got in. She continued to bob up and down contemplating whether Ziva had woken yet, and if she had spoken to Gibbs.

She ran out at Ziva's floor and took off in the direction of her room. It didn't take long before she was knocking on the door. She heard Ziva yelling 'what?' and pushed the door open a crack. Ziva was watching the door obviously wondering who would knock. Abby glanced around the room and her face saddened slightly, wondering why Gibbs had left her alone. She pushed the door open fully and walked in, taking the seat next to Ziva's bed. She glanced around again wondering if he was hidden somewhere.

"Gibbs went for coffee." Ziva told her, smiling softly. Abby beamed up at her.

"He stayed the night?" Ziva nodded at Abby's question. "He likes you. He told me."

"Did he?" Ziva replied, in mock shock. She had of course heard all of Abby and Gibbs' conversation the previous night but was happy to let the Goth voice her opinions before shooting them down.

"Oh yeah, but it would be obvious anyway. He stayed here all night; he wouldn't do that for anybody else. You need to call him on it. Seriously, you two would be so cute together, ex-marine and assassin!" She cheerfully noted, before beginning to ramble on about how they should get together, and then marriage and by the time Gibbs had come back Abby was choosing names for their future children.

He peeked his head around the door as he heard Abby's ranting; he smiled at Ziva who grinned back at him. She turned her attention back to Abby and nodded a couple of times. He suspected she had no idea what Abby was actually talking about. He pushed the door open a bit wider and slipped in careful not to interrupt Abby's rant. He leant next to the doorframe and watched Ziva who was now trying to get Abby to stop talking, or at least slow down. He was about to jump in when he actually caught something that Abby was saying.

"…but he totally loves you Ziva, I'm sure if you actually spoke to him you would realise it too!"

"Do I Abs?" Abby whirled around in her chair and stood up as she did so. She looked like a rabbit caught in headlights for a minute before recovering and diving on Gibbs, squealing his name and rambling again. She grabbed hold of his coffee free arm and dragged him over to Ziva's bed. She sat him in the chair and told him to sit. She beamed at the two of them; Gibbs looked slightly amused while Ziva looked plain confused. She stood up at the end of the bed and addressed them.

"Ziva, Gibbs I want you to admit your feelings to each other now." Abby commanded. She crossed her arms and playfully glared at them both. Ziva raised her eyebrows and tried not to start laughing; it of course would be a nervous laugh. Gibbs did similar; he turned his head to look at Ziva as she turned to look at him. They chuckled softly before turning back to look at Abby.

"He's my boss, that's all there is Abby." Ziva stated, not sure how to answer Abby's question.

"Abs, last week you were sure Tony and Ziva were destined to be together."

"That was before I saw you two together; Ziva and Tony are like brother and sister. Now you two are like lovers." Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"What exactly do you want Abby?"

"For you to tell Gibbs you love him and for him to return it." Abby beamed at Ziva as she turned to Gibbs and said those three words. He realised what she was doing and said them back. He also noticed that she had her eyes focussed a few millimetres above his eyebrows. He did similar with her, neither realising the other was avoiding eye contact. They both turned back to Abby with raised eyebrows.

"Happy?" Ziva asked, Abby pouted and frowned. She sighed and sat on the other side of Ziva's bed planning to spend the rest of visiting hours trying to figure out what she missed.

* * *

_Review? xXx_


	7. Abby Was Right

_Hey there another update. The next one may be another while. Hit the writers block again, I'm swamped in revision for finals and I just need to find the time you know? Get in to a better rhythm. Once I'm there trust me you won't get rid of me. =] Pinky promise!_

_Here's chapter seven for all of you. xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It had been ten minutes since Abby had been finally removed from the ward and Gibbs and Ziva had relapsed in to utter silence. They kept glancing at the other but kept missing each others gaze. Gibbs was leant back in the chair and was still clutching his coffee cup. Ziva was sat up in her bed slightly, after Abby had helped her position the bed in a better position. She was absently fiddling with a TV remote, the television itself was muted but she was still flicking randomly through the channels. Both were trying to think of something to say, Gibbs was the first to break the silence.

"I should probably get back to the office." Ziva nodded absently and watched as he slowly walked to the door his back to her. As he reached the door he slowly turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. He threw his empty coffee cup in to the bin next to the door.

"Gibbs?" Ziva spoke up as he was half way out of the door. He paused and turned back to her, a questioning look on his face. She glanced down at her hands before forcing herself to make eye contact again. "Why did you stay with me all night?"

Gibbs froze, he had not thought up a valid reason that couldn't be contradicted with an equally valid retort. The only way he could explain it was the truth, but he wasn't sure what the truth was. There was always that crazy voice in his head that was telling him it had something to do with love. He considered telling her this for a minute and the mere thought of it made his heart rate increase and he could feel the sweat forming on his hands. He cleared his throat and shrugged. Lying was always a better option; he wasn't going to date a co-worker after everything he had done to stop the rest of the team doing it.

"Abby told me to." Ziva raised her eyebrows, knowing full well that he was lying. He half expected her to see straight through it and he was grateful when she didn't call him on it. He waited a few minutes to see if she was going to say anything, when he was sure she wasn't he turned around and went to walk back out of the room.

"Liar." He heard her say from the bed. "Tell me the truth, why did you stay here, you could have let Abby stay I'm sure she would have been happy to. To be honest nobody had to stay with me it is not like there aren't any doctors around." She began to list the reason why he should have gone home and not stayed in the room with her. He didn't know what else to do, he said her name three times and she just kept talking over him. She was like Abby only more stubborn. He didn't know what possessed him to do it.

He started walking over to her bed, he said her name again and no reply, she was talking about his boat or something. He walked towards her as she turned her head to him. She was animatedly talking about what he could have been doing instead of being with her. He let his reflexes take over and he leant over and kissed her. He did it softly and he could tell she was surprised. She froze, and didn't respond. He pulled away and her mouth was still slightly open. She titled her head to a side and frowned at him. He was still leaning over her; he had a hand on either side of her body.

"Wha…?" She began to say but he pressed a finger to her lips instead. He just stared at her intently answering her unspoken question. She brought her hand up to his arm and gently prised his finger away from her lips. She kept her eyes fixated on his finger as she slowly placed it back on the bed. She flicked her eyes up to his and before either of them could even blink they were kissing again. Gibbs sat on the edge of her bed to keep his balance and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer to him.

Ziva wound her arms around his neck and let him reduce the distance between them, she relished the feeling of his lips against her own. She felt his tongue pressing lightly against them and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue make its way in to her mouth. She brought one of her arms down and ran it along the length of his chest. She felt as he wrapped his other hand around her hair, keeping her head with his. She wrapped her arm around his back and pulled him closer to herself, she had originally let him control the kiss but she now wanted control. She fought to get access in to his mouth and when she succeeded she felt his lips form a light smiled against hers.

She felt as he ran a hand down her back and then back up again. His hand grazed her wound accidentally and she took in a sharp breath breaking their kiss. She kept her eyes closed and heard Gibbs muttering an apology. His hand settled again on her lower back, his other hand at the nape of her neck. She wrapped her hands back around his neck and opened her eyes. She instantly found eye contact with him and she smiled at him and shook her head lightly.

"What was that rule again, don't apologise?"

"That isn't a rule, it's more a guideline." He replied softly, she rolled her eyes at him and then kissed him again softly.

"What about rule twelve?" He shrugged at her. "Is that another guideline?" She offered but he shook his head.

"You're officially Mossad so you aren't a co-worker. That means I can date you." He replied and kissed her again, keeping his hands fixed on the same places this time. It turned into another twenty minutes before Gibbs managed to pull himself away from Ziva long enough to talk. He glanced at his watch and realised his team would be getting suspicious if he was away from the office any longer. Abby would be the most suspicious. He kissed Ziva goodbye and vacated her room, leaving her to her own devices for the rest of the day.

It was three days before Ziva was allowed out of the hospital, even then she had to discharge herself against medical advice. Apparently they wanted her to remain under supervision for at least another night but she absolutely refused. They had agreed to let her leave on the condition she had somebody to look out for her. Gibbs had immediately stepped up and offered a room at his house. Abby had offered a coffin and Tony had offered up his own bed but as Gibbs out ranked them all they stood little chance.

When they pulled up to the front of Gibbs' house he ran around to the other side of the car and pulled her door open for her. She smiled at him jokingly and wandered up the front porch next to him. He slipped an arm behind her to rest on her lower back. Abby had demanded that she would pop around after work to see Ziva and Gibbs highly suspected she would end up dragging Tony and Tim with her. He slipped the key in to the lock of the house and Ziva turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

"You locked the door?" She asked a hint of amusement in her voice. He shrugged, not wanting to explain that he didn't want Abby hiding out in his house waiting for Ziva, or in fact bugging his house. He made a quick note to re-check the house for microphones and hidden cameras before going near Ziva. He let his arm drop from her back as he pushed the door open. She wandered in and dropped the bag she was adamant to carry on to the kitchen counter. She felt Gibbs following her in and shutting the door behind him. She leant against the kitchen cabinets and looked around the room. It was not often she had been in his kitchen. She had been in his basement many times.

"Why have you bugged your house?" She asked him nodding towards a small camera hidden on the top of a shelf. He glanced towards it and then grumbled something under his breath. He jumped up and tugged the camera out and threw it in to the bin.

"Abby, she's probably bugged the entire house."

"Even the basement?" She asked with a curious smile on her face. Gibbs smiled back at her before walking towards the door that led to his basement.

"Better go check, want to help me out?" The two walked down the steps in to the dark basement. Even if the room had been bugged unless they had night vision they wouldn't be able to see anything. They did a quick search of likely places Abby would hide a camera or a microphone before conceding defeat and deciding she had not tried to bug the basement. Ziva hoisted herself up on to Gibbs work bench and began to fiddle with some of his tools. He walked over to her and purposefully stood between her legs in order to reach something somewhere to her left. When he straightened up he didn't move away from her instead he plucked the sandpaper out of her hands.

"You know if I knew you were going to mess up my nicely organised tools I wouldn't have brought you home." He chuckled as she raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room. Nicely organised was not one word she would have used to describe it. She leant back slightly, bringing her arms behind her back to prop her up. Gibbs immediately leant closer to her and placed his own arms parallel to hers. He was leaning in to kiss her when he felt a finger on his lips. He looked up at Ziva to see she was biting her lip and glancing towards the stairs. Gibbs followed her gaze and after furrowing his brow for several minutes he heard the distinct sounds of footsteps.

He jumped back from Ziva and grabbing his sandpaper walked over to his boat and began sanding down the closest section. Ziva couldn't help but laugh at his jump from intimate to down right anti social, he even had his back to her. As she laughed the door to the basement was pushed open and a squeal emanated from it. Ziva watched as Abby leapt down the stairs, jumping the last three and ran at Ziva. She hugged the Israeli enthusiastically before turning on Gibbs.

"Why are you bringing an injured woman down stairs in to your basement Gibbs? It's full of sawdust and all sorts of horrible things. I also noticed you removed my camera; it wasn't to spy honest it's just a safety precaution or so that I knew when Ziva got home because I was sure you would have lied to me so I had to make sure. I haven't bugged anywhere else I promise but if you wanted to check I brought you this which detects spy equipment like the one we used when Tony and Ziva went undercover. It might be useful to keep but I kind of stole it so you will have to take it back to headquarters otherwise I'll get in trouble I just didn't want you to not trust me anymore."

Abby continued to rant to Gibbs while Tony and Tim walked over to Ziva and leant against the work bench either side of her. Gibbs had walked around to the other side of his boat in an attempt to get away from Abby but she had merely followed him. She was trying to remove the sandpaper from his hands and replace it with the piece of equipment. He was quite happy to remain sanding his boat. Tony and Tim laughed as Abby once more tried to swap objects with her silver haired fox, but to no avail.

"So you're living with the boss?" Tony eventually asked Ziva. She turned her head and smiled at him, winking playfully at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head; Abby had been begging him to prise something out of Ziva as to her feelings for Gibbs. She wasn't going to spill anything.

* * *

_Living with the boss huh? Makes you wonder what will happen right?_


	8. Rest of Your Life

_Hey yall, this is the 'last' chapter. I am totally planning a one-shot sequel though. I'll tell you why at the end. =] So look out for that! I aren't very good at writing the smutty stuff but I gave it a go. So this is a warning, a double warning. There is some implied smut and I probably wrote it really bad. I felt it warranted it though. Like I've said don't know how 'smutty' it is, it's mostly implied though. _

_Anyway, on with the finale! _

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

Ziva leant back on the sofa, Abby, Tony and Tim had only left ten minutes after Gibbs had threatened their jobs. She had immediately flopped on to his sofa in the lounge; he had finally caved in to Abby's demands and wandered around the house with her. Tony, Tim and Ziva had migrated to the lounge where they had remained until Gibbs returned. He glared at his team and they quickly scarpered, Abby attempted to linger for a few minutes before caving herself. Gibbs sat down on the sofa next to Ziva and subtly laid an arm over her shoulder.

She automatically leant in to it letting him wrap his arm tighter around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was quite happy to remain there for the time being. She had no idea what they were doing or when they should tell the team. She fell asleep in Gibbs' arms within ten minutes the pain medication Gibbs had forced her to take a few minutes previously beginning to take affect. The only reaction she got from Gibbs was a kiss on the top of her head which caused the corners of her lips to turn up in a gently smile.

Gibbs watched as she slept in his arms, he loved watching her sleeping. When he knew she was sleeping that is. He gently ran his hand up and down her side, slowly caressing her soft skin. He kissed her atop her head as she dozed off. When he was certain she was asleep he gently and carefully managed to pick her up without waking her. He linked one arm under her legs and the other behind her back and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck but continued to sleep. He slowly carried her upstairs and then laid her down on his bed. He watched her for a while content that she was finally resting.

When Ziva woke up she found that she was on Gibbs' bed. She glanced at the clock to see that it was still relatively early in the day. She wondered what had woken her for she was still tired. It was then that she heard the door closing; she assumed somebody had just arrived. Her question was answered when a male voice exasperatedly said the name Abby. Ziva smiled softly and rolled over, it was then that she realised she was on a bed. Gibbs' bed, she ran her hands over the soft sheets smiling softly to herself. She rolled over and laid face down on his pillow. Sawdust, she couldn't believe it smelt like sawdust. She pulled herself up and walked over to the door before heading downstairs to see Abby again.

This routine went on for several days Abby would be in the neighbourhood repeatedly and only agree to leave the house when Gibbs physically extracted her. Abby had already attempted to re-bug the house and had been trying to force the two in to enclosed spaces for her visits. Gibbs and Ziva had laughed about it afterwards. It was ten days after Ziva had left the hospital and Abby had managed to drag Tim around to the house in an attempt to get him to 'talk' to Gibbs while she 'talked' to Ziva. Gibbs knew that McGee wouldn't actually bring up the relationship that was secretly blossoming between him and his Liaison so he humoured the situation, inviting Tim down into the basement.

"So, err…" Tim stuttered as Gibbs offered him his bourbon, Tim declined. "Abby wants me to ask you… forget it." He sighed, and Gibbs sighed, the agent had tried.

"She wants me to tell you that I'm crazy in love with David right?" Tim looked at him and nodded. Gibbs turned to his boat and began sanding away; Tim took a seat and observed his boss for a while. The silence crept upon them and after a while they could hear Abby's voice through the ceiling. She seemed to be shrieking about something and Tim was concerned that Ziva might actually have feelings for her boss. He shook that thought out of his head when he looked at Gibbs who was ignoring the shrill noises from upstairs.

"When does Ziva come back to work?" Tim asked trying to drown out Abby's joyous laughter.

"Another week and half, but she should be on desk duty for another two weeks." Gibbs replied monotonously.

Gibbs had to physically kick Abby out of the house a few hours later. She had decided to wrap an arm around his table, hoping he would care more for the woodwork than he obviously did. He practically upturned the thing to disentangle her from it. She was adamant that a few more hours and she could 'crack' Ziva into admitting her feelings, not knowing she was ten days too late. Gibbs was trying to restrain his smile as she repeatedly told him that she knew they were meant to be. Ziva was biting her tongue in the background, thinking the same thoughts as Gibbs. When she was finally removed from the property Gibbs and Ziva collapsed on to the sofa together.

"What exactly are we going to tell Abby?"

"What did you tell her earlier that made her squeal?" Gibbs replied, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"I just told her a little secret." Ziva smiled, knowing Gibbs' curiosity was most definitely peaked.

"Are you going to elaborate Officer David?" He asked but she just smirked tilting her head back and kissing him on the lips. "That won't make me stop asking you know." She kissed him again, slower and for longer. When she pulled back again he didn't ask again, he just wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her. This kiss was deeper than the first; Ziva let Gibbs take the lead, his hand trailing up her back. It rested at the nape of her neck teasing the strands of hair at the very bottom. Ziva opened her mouth as Gibbs ran his tongue along it, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue.

She twisted on the chair and threw one of her legs over Gibbs' lap. She moaned as he deepened the kiss further. She pulled herself fully on to his lap so she was straddling him and let her hands run over his chest. One of his hands was now entangled in her hair and the other around her back, keeping her close to him. Ziva grabbed the collar of his shift and pulled him towards her so he was no longer leaning against the back of the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran them through his hair. Gibbs let his hands wander to the bottom of Ziva's shirt and began teasing with the hem.

Ziva brought her own hands back around to the front of his shirt and undid the top button, before moving down his shirt slowly when she had finished she let Gibbs carefully pull her own shirt over her head. He ran his lips over the bandage on her arm, letting her know he didn't want to hurt her. She merely lifted his chin and kissed him lightly smiling at him. She carefully pushed his shirt off his shoulders; trailing her fingers over his chest. The kissing had been put on hold temporarily; Gibbs was watching Ziva as she gently placed kisses down his torso. She made her way down until she reached the waistband on his jeans and then worked back up again until she reached his mouth.

She kissed him again and he slowly picked her up; her legs securing themselves around his waist. He carried her upstairs keeping their lips locked the entire way. He carefully pushed open his bedroom door as Ziva's fingers ran through his hair again and down his back. He walked over to the bed, kicking the door shut with his foot as he did so. He felt Ziva smiled against his lips as she heard the door click. Just before he laid her down on the bed. Just before the rest of their lives together.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaand the one-shot will cover the all important telling of Abby. [No Ziva didn't tell her earlier. I like to think that she told abby how her doctor gave her the all clear for sex but you know, why would he give her the all clear for sex but not desk duty work? Who knows it's fiction so who cares?]_

_So my first EVER Zibbs fic, whaddayah think? Any good? Totally bollocks? Send me your thoughts! xx_

_Watch out for the sequel. =]_


End file.
